Squidward back in Time
Squidward Back in time is a spinoff and a sequal Spin-Off on SP-129. It is when Squidward becomes Stuck in BC Times and must find a way to get out. It airs on Nickelodeon and Sponge Network. It is Mostly Rated TV-Y7 but sometimes Rated TV-Y7-FV and TV-PG. There are 2 seasons. Anyone can edit! just comment. This is my new series. (Ratings for British:U,U8,PG) Seasons Season 1:Prehistoric Times 1.Pilot.: 'Same as Sp-129 minus Squidward escaping (TV-Y7) (BBFC U) '''2.Learning to Make a House:'Squidward tries to find stuff to escape, but SpongeBob and Patrick (Prehistoric times) So Squidward makes a house but doesn't turn right........ (TV-Y7-FV) (BBFC U8-FV) '3.Being Attacked!:'Squidward gets Attacked by prehistoric SpongeBob and Patrick and must find a way to make them occupy themselves and make jellyfishing more interesting.... But fails. How will Squidward gets supplies to escape now? (TV-PG-V) (BBFC PG) '''4.Jellyfish Jelly:'Squidward is tired of Prehistoric Patrick biting on him, so he makes a jelly sandwich mmmmm. good! And Squidward completed 1/4 of the Time Machine Fix! But Still in the Risk........... (TV-Y7) (BBFC U) '''5.Cold........:'It starts to Snow and Squidward must find a way to make a coat so he must take fur out of an animal! Very risky.......... (TV-Y7-FV) (BBFC PG) '6.Learning a little bit of....:'Squidward needs to find a way to understand pre. SpongeBob and Patrick so he teaches but it turns out There to stupid to know! What would Squidward do? (TV-Y7) (BBFC U8-FV) '''7.Stick=Screwdriver?:'Squidward has found an Idea to fix the time machine but screwdrivers were invented yet so he might have to use a stick but repeatedly gets electrocuted. So what will Squidward do now? (TV-Y7-FV) (BBFC U) '''8.Sucess! I guess?:'Squidward got 2/4 on the time machine but Patrick drooled on the time machine and might stop working! How will Squidward prevent this from happening with out Exploding the Time Machine? (TV-Y7) (BBFC U8) '''9.Dinosaur Warning!:'Squidward sees Dinosaurs and gets stepped on! Ouch. Now Squidward must get food without being injured! (TV-PG-V) (BBFC PG-V) '''10.Crack!:'Squidward fails to get the 3rd part and Brakes his Arm! Doctors weren't invented yet! Now Squidward find a way to cure his arm before its too late! (TV-Y7-FV) (BBFC U8) '11.Squidward Sucess 3/4!:'Squidward gest 3/4 of fixing the time machine but SpongeBob thinks its a toy? Will Squidward stop it? (TV-Y7) (BBFC U) '12.Munch?:'Squidward is struggling finding things to eat and must find food however Sponge and Pat take it before he does! (TV-Y7) (BBFC U8) '13.My First Book........ ON FIRE?:'Squidward makes his first book and his first pencil! But he gets set on fire..... He must find an easier way! (TV-Y7-FV) (BBFC U8) '14.Almost There!:'Squidward has finally got the part! He must put into the time machine! but SpongeBob and Patrick are Blocking him! (TV-PG) (BBFC U8) Quote Squidward:"Running" Squidward:Got it! Squidward:Running Squidward:Hiyy (Slow Motion) Squidward:"In the Air" SpongeBob and Patrick Blocked him Squidward:NNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Head Crash" Season 2:Gggggg Gar Times New Characters SpongeGar Patar Garosaur (Gary) Squog '''15.'I thought i was home!:'Squidward gets into his time machine and ends up in the prehistoric times! and meets SpongeGar,Patar,Squog and Garosaur........... and Garosaur doesn't like him........ (TV-Y7-FV) (BBFC U8-FV) '16.Hungry!:'There is nothing very good to eat..... And Spongegar and the others teach Squidward the good stuff. (TV-Y7) (BBFC U) Category:Spin-Offs